Think, and Finally Understand
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika...Orang yang paling kau benci,Orang yang selalu kau anggap musuh dari kehidupanmu menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Karena dia adalah keluargamu satu-satunya. "beruntungnya aku, memiliki seorang Kakak yang tak sanggup kuucapkan 'selamat tinggal'." Just Family! tapi sedikit Jin X Noel. JUDUL GAK SESUAI DENGAN ISI!


summary : Apa yang terjadi jika...Orang yang paling kau benci,Orang yang selalu kau anggap dari kehidupanmu. Karena dia adalah keluargamu satu-satunya. "beruntungnya aku, memiliki seorang Kakak yang tak sanggup kuucapkan 'selamat tinggal'." Just Family! tapi sedikit Jin X Noel

desclaimer : Blazblue bukan punya Eqa. gak pake komplain, gak pake sambel, gak pake kecap, gak pake bumbu-bumbu penyedap. tawar aja kayak air *mulai gak jelas*

setting : semi AU

author note : ini cuma masalah adik-kakak! otakku lagi bener, jadi no yaoi just family! ide lagi lewat dadakan, mana** _timingnya_** pas banget sama** _mood _**ya udah tulis aja mumpung inget! ini sengaja kubuat sudut pandang orang kedua. biar **GREGET!** ini fic pertama di fandom ini! Harap dimaklumin jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis kata! jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!

**Warning! : OOC BERTEBARAN DAN MUNGKIN BANYAK TYPO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**'**

**'**

**Think and Finally Understand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Apa yang terjadi jika..._**

**_Orang yang paling kau benci_**

**_Orang yang selalu kau anggap musuh_**

**_Lenyap dari kehidupanmu_**

* * *

Kau memandang dia. Dia yang duduk ditepi sungai sendari tadi. Memandang aliran sungai dengan pandangan kosong, menghela nafas dengan perasaan amat teramat berat. Kau terheran dengan gerak-geriknya akhir-akhir ini yang bisa kau anggap sangat aneh. Ia tidak mengajakmu bertarung atau sekedar 'iseng' untuk 'mencoba' membunuhmu. Pedangnya -Yukianesa- hanya ia bawa tanpa niatan membunuh orang.

Kau merasa heran, lalu mendekatinya "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jin?" tanyamu pada pemuda berseragam manjor NOL itu. Jin, adikmu. Orang yang paling kau benci, orang yang paling kau anggap musuh. Orang yang telah membakar habis gereja kecil yang kau, dia, dan adik kecilmu, Saya anggap rumah. Ia berubah sejak hari itu.

Wajahnya memandangimu dengan tatapan kosong "...Hanya memandangi sungai." jawabnya singkat padamu lalu kembali memandang aliran sungai. Kau hanya terdiam dan tetap menemaninya sampai temanmu -Rachel Alucard- muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengajakmu minum teh bersamanya. Kau ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada dia, tetapi ia sudah pergi sebelum kau menyadarinya. ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal dipikiranmu.

**_'Ada yang aneh dengannya'_**

* * *

kau hanya terdiam memandangi langit biru yang cukup menenangkan ini. setelah menutup kedua matamu, kau mencoba Memikirkan dia yang tempo hari berjumpa denganmu. Kau merasa aneh padanya sejak hari itu. Walaupun kau merasa benci padanya, sesungguhnya kau amat-teramat khawatir padanya. kau merasa ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh adikmu.

"nyaa... Good man, kenapa kau terdiam saja? Taokaka memanggil good man dari tadi nyaaa!" tanya sahabatmu -Taokaka- yang ikut menemanimu dalam perjalanan

Kau tak membalas pertanyaannya, kau amat takut jika ia mendengarkan suara bergetar dari mulutmu dan tetap menutup matamu tanpa menghiraukannya.

_**Kau memang mengkhawatirkan dirinya**_

* * *

Kau kembali bertemu dengannya, kau melihatnya sedang membaca buku di sebuah kursi taman. Ia tampak tenang membaca buku itu dengan kacamata baca miliknya. Kau mendekatinya dengan perlahan -tak ingin mengganggunya- "hey..."

Ia menyadari kau mendekat, tetapi tidak menghiraukan. Ia kembali membaca buku bersampul biru laut tersebut dengan tenang.

"sedang membaca apa?" tanyamu padanya. Kau duduk di sebelahnya dan memandang arah langit

Ia menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum tipis padamu " hanya kumpulan sajak dan puisi saja." padahal ia adalah musuhmu, tetapi melihat dia sedikit tersenyum, kau sedikit tidak dapat membencinya.

"Nii-san, Kemana manusia akan pergi setelah kematian?"

Mendengar pernyataan dia, kau terkejut "I-itu..."

" nyaaw... Pergi ke surga nyaaa..., tapi ice man pasti masuk neraka karena sifatnya nyaaaa!"

"H-hey Taokaka! Jangan bicara seperti itu?!" bentakmu pada Taokaka. Kau takut jika dia merasa tersinggung.

"nyaaaa! Good man marah! Nyaaa!"

"hey berhenti!" teriakmu mencoba menghentikan aksi melarikan diri temanmu itu

"tak apa nii-san, Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Jangan bentak dia." ia tertawa kecil lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu pergi

"kau aneh, Jin."

saat itu kau tidak tahu arti senyuman dan tawanya. Kau hanya berpikir bahwa sikapnya sangat aneh.

**_Senyuman yang membuatmu merasa bahwa ia akan pergi untuk selamanya_**

* * *

Kau berjalan tanpa tentu arah tujuan. Bahkan tanpa kesengajaan, Kau menemukan dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah Cafe kecil.

Kau memasuki cafe tersebut, memesan secangkir kopi dan duduk tepat di depan dia. Kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau hanya merasa harus menemaninya seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Kau menyadari bahwa kulitnya dan rambutnya terlihat pucat. Bahkan kedua bola matanya -dari balik kacamata bacanya- sedang membaca buku itu tampak sayu. Bahkan kau juga melihat adikmu masih membawa pedangnya

" akhir-akhir ini kau aneh."

"mungkin."

"apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"..."

"katakanlah."

"Perkataan kucing dari Kaka clan yang selalu bersamamu ada benarnya juga."

"maksudmu Taokaka? Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia memang sering berkata hal konyol"

"tapi... Daripada surga ataupun neraka, mungkin lebih baik aku menjadi langit."

"huh? Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan hal konyol!"

"beruntungnya aku, memiliki seorang Kakak yang tak sanggup kuucapkan 'selamat tinggal'." dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman lemah. Namun, senyuman itu berubah. wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ia terbatuk cukup keras, ia mencoba untuk menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terbatuk. sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia kesulitan bernafas.

"J-jin... Apa kau tak apa? Ayo kuantarkan ke klinik Linchi." kau menyadari dari sela-sela jarinya terdapat darah dengan aromanya yang khas.

"aku hanya lelah. Mungkin, sedikit istirahat... sudah...cukup." pandangannya kabur lalu ambruk tepat didepan matamu. Beruntung, kau segera menahannya. Ia tak sadarkan diri, kaupun segera menggendongnya -ala pengantin- untunglah, adikmu bertubuh kecil dan ringan, kau memang kerepotan, membawa tubuh adikmu yang tidak sadarkan diri dan juga pedangnya. Kau berharap agar dia baik-baik saja.

**_karena dia_**

**_adalah keluargamu satu-satunya_**

* * *

**_"beruntungnya aku, memiliki seorang kakak yang tak sanggup kuucapkan 'selamat tinggal'."_ **kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di hatimu. apa maksud dari ucapan adikmu, saat itu? apa yang disembunyikannya? kenapa ia mengetahui perasaanmu, sedangkan kau tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya? kau mencoba merebahkan dirimu pada kasur, mencoba untuk tidur.

kenapa dia terus terbayang dibatinmu? bayangannya ketika tak sadarkan diri masih terpampang jelas dipikiranmu. wajahnya yang tampak menderita, jauh lebih menderita darimu. membuatmu merasa kau adalah kakak yang buruk.

_**dia adalah kelemahanmu yang terbesar**_

* * *

**'kangker darah' **itulah diagnosa Litchi pada adikmu. dari keadaannya, kemunkinan ia sudah menderitanya lebih dari setahun. kau terkejut, tubuhmu gemetaran. Kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bahkan kau merasa ia baik-baik saja. ia berhasil menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan baik. bahkan bawahan adikmu -Noel Vermilion- yang datang setelah mendengar kabar darimu, terkejut mendengar perkataan Litchi, wajahnya seakan ingin menangis. ia menyesal, membenci atasannya dahulu kala.

kau membuka kamar dimana adikmu dirawat, kau melihatnya sedang memandangi gelapnya malam. ia menyadari kehadiranmu dan Noel yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. ia tersenyum lemah seakan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'

"kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tenang

kau hanya terdiam, menundukkan wajahmu dan tak dapat menatapi wajahnya. sedangkan Noel yang sudah terduduk tepat disamping Jin menangis kencang "Manjor! maafkan aku! aku... aku... tidak seharusnya membencimu!"

Jin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Noel " Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. maaf jika aku selalu dingin padamu. bukan maksudku untuk membencimu..."

"maafkan aku, Manjor...*sob* a-aku.."

kau tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dan segera pergi meninggalkan klinik Litchi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. kau merasa menyesal telah datang kesana.

* * *

"akhirnya kau datang juga, Nii-san." dia memanggilmu dengan suara serius, dia duduk tepat dibalik pohon besar itu, memandangi arah sungai kecil didepannya. kau merasa bingung, apa yang harus kau katakan padanya.

"bukannya kau seharusnya istirahat?" tanyamu sambil memalingkan arah pandangmu. mendekatkan dirimu pada sang pemuda itu

**diam**

"aku hanya bosan." jawabnya singkat

**kembali hening**

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu." jelasnya dengan suara pelan, tanpa memandangimu. "mungkin, ini yang terakhir kalinya."

"huh?" kau tampak bingung dengan perkataannya 'terakhir kalinya'. "h-hey... J-jangan berkata seolah kau akan mati."

dia hanya tersenyum -masih memandangi sungai- "tapi aku memang akan** mati**, bukan?" tanyanya "dan setiap orang pasti akan mati."

"i-itu... memang benar."

**hening**

"kau ingat? saat aku mengatakan 'aku ingin menjadi langit?'"

"..." kau tak dapat berkata apa-apa. membiarkan dia berbicara sepuasnya

"jika langit menjadi cerah, artinya aku sedang bahagia. ah, itu tidak mungkin. jika lagit sedang gelap dan akan hujan, artinya aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan sedang sedih."

kau duduk bersebelahan dengannya "jin..."

"aku tahu, kau tak mungkin memaafkanku. kau tak mungkin menganggapku sebagai adikmu setelah 'dia' menghilang. sekalipun aku ingin membencimu namun aku tak bisa." suaranya serak, seakan ingin menangis. kau membiarkan dia menangis hingga ia menjadi tenang.

**hening**

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." diapun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, merapikan celananya yang sedikit kotor "baiklah, selamat tinggal Nii-san." lalu berjalan meninggalkanmu

"j-jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku! kau berkata seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?! k-kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, bukan?!"

wajahnya bingung sesaat. namun tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. senyum yang hangat, "hm.. baiklah, sampai jumpa di **kehidupan** selanjutnya." dengan nada semangat, ia pergi meninggalkanmu. tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. kau hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil miliknya yang telah pergi meninggalkanmu

* * *

**Seolah kejadian kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi.**

kau berdiri tepat disebuah nisan hitam bertuliskan namanya. -nama adikmu- kau tidak mengeluarkan airmata ataupun suara. kau mendengar Noel menangis kencang seperti halnya sahabat dekat Jin, Tsubaki. baik atasan ataupun bawahannya turut bersedih memandangi nisannya. satu-persatu tangkai bunga diletakkan di atas batu nisannya.

kau terdiam. sungguh, kemarin bagaikan mimpi. baru saja kau ingin memaafkannya, ia sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. kau, hanya memandang nisannya dengan tatapan kosong. orang yang kau anggap akan berumur panjang karena kebiasaannya untuk mencoba 'membunuhmu' justru adalah orang yang akan berumur pendek seperti ini.

kau berdiri memandangi nisannya selama berjam-jam. bahkan langitpun sangat cerah 'kau senang,Jin? melihatku dari sana?'

"anoo... Mr. Ragna. semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

* * *

"..."

" Mr. Ragna.."

"ah, ya..."

"J-jika kau tak keberatan... aku ingin mengantarkanmu kekediamannya. mungkin anda bisa menemukan sesuatu." jalasnya dengan wajah sedih "kuharap Manjor menyimpan sesuatu untukmu."

kau dan Noel berjalan menuju kediaman adikmu. kau heran, ia tidak tinggal bersama keluarga kisaragi lainnya. ia tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil dengan sebuah garasi yang cukup luas.

"manjor pernah berkata, bahwa ia ingin mandiri dan tidak ingin diikat peraturan kisaragi." seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan olehku Noel memberikan sebuah kunci kecil "saat diklinik, ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Noel..."

Noel tersenyum lembut dengan penuh arti "aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. sampai jumpa " lalu ia pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri

kubuka pintu kediamannya dengan kunci yang diberikan Noel. rumahnya sangatlah rapi dan terawat. kau berjalan memasuki ruang kerja kecil miliknya. kau melihat sebuah bingkai kecil dengan foto sedikit kusam terletak di sudut meja kerjanya, kau memandangi bingkai kecil itu. fotomu,dia, dan saya ketika masih kecil. lalu disebelahnya, fotonya dengan Tsubaki dan Noel ketika masih berada di akademi. foto yang menurutmu penuh kenangan tentang dirinya.

tanpa sengaja kau menemukan sebuah kado kecil berwarna biru tua yang tampak lusuh. diatas kado itu bertuliskan kata _**'M**__**aafkan aku, happy birthday Nii-san.'**_ dari tulisannya, kau tahu bahwa kado itu sudah lama dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja.

'Jin...' pikirmu lalu membuka bungkusan kecil itu sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul kristal salju berwarna biru yang tergantung disana. sebuah surat yang sudah sangat lusuh yang terletak disebelahnya segera kau buka ;

_**'Maaf. Mungkin kata-kata itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuk keadaan kita sekarang. Berat rasanya mengingat perbuatanku -Terumi- pada gereja tempat kita tinggal. sebenarnya aku menulis surat ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar menyesali perbuatanku di masa lalu. tetapi juga sebagai ucapan happy birthday padamu Nii-san. jadi, 'selamat ulang tahun'. mungkin kalung ini aneh,tetapi semoga berguna. -Jin'**_

kau mengambil kalung itu, mengenakannya tepat dilehermu. lalu berjalan keluar dari kediamannya. berharap bahwa ia melihatmu disana.

"Terima kasih atas kadomu, Jin. dan ingatlah, kau selalu menjadi adikku disaat apapun juga!" kau memandangi langit cerah dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajahmu 'dan kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan nanti, Jin... Saya..'

* * *

**_END_**

**_YEAH! *joget-joget gaje* besok Masuk yeaaaahhh! *gila kumat* ok ini First Fic-ku._**

**_dan ingatlah Jin Kisaragi.. GUE SUKA GAYA LOE SETIAP PERTARUNGAN LOE DENGAN RAGNA!_**

**_hahaha... ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fic di fandom ini setelah menonton anime Blazblue Alter Memory. dan aku senang sekali membuat Jin dan Ragna menderita._**

**_awalnya aku pengen banget bikin sad ending. namun, gara-gara diprotes sama.. *liriktemensekelas* ya... jadinya seperti ini._**

**_pengennya sih ada adegan perkelahian antara Jin dan Ragna namun gak ada ide settingannya._**

**_entah kenapa kesel aja sama Saya a.k.a Izanami. GARA-GARA LOE JIN JADI DIMUSUHIN SAMA KAKAKNYA YANG TERSAYANG! _**

**_aku harap kalian menikmatinya!_**

**_SALAM_**

**_Eqa Skylight_**

**_Jika kalian berbaik hati dan berkenan_**

**_Review please!_**

**_vv_**

**_vv_**

**_vv_**

**_vv_**

**_vv_**


End file.
